Harry Potter-The Flame of Fury
by roses.eternal03
Summary: Fear. It is what everyone lives with every day; it is an inescapable and inevitable part of life. But fear can consume a person, devouring them like a beast until they're living in despair and dread. But with fear there must be courage. Courage is the determination that wills someone on to be able to do anything, no matter the feat. I know this to be true. I have lived with it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and fiction writing in general. Please, no flames.**

Fear. It is what everyone lives with every day; it is an inescapable and inevitable part of life. But fear can consume a person, devouring them like a beast until they're living in despair and dread. But with fear there must be courage. Courage is the determination that wills someone on to be able to do anything, no matter the feat. I know this to be true because I have lived through fear. I have found the courage, and I have become a part of history.

My name is Catriona Taylor. I was a half blood, my father was a wizard and my mother a muggle. They met, fell in love, and had me.

Everything started when I had my first hints of magic. It was a rainy afternoon and I was very bored. I loved rain. So with nothing else to do, I went outside for a walk, but when I got outside, I could barely make out the ground in front of me since the rain was pelting down so heavily. Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere, barreling right towards the sidewalk, slipping on the pavement because of the rain. I saw the vivid lights coming straight towards me. It was as if everything was in slow motion. I lifted up my hand, and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but nothing happened. _What was wrong? _ I cracked one eye open. My hand had stopped the car dead in its tracks. The muggles inside looked just about as surprised as I felt.

I ran quickly away. I was shaking with fear and astonishment as I walked in my front door.

"There you are! We were looking for you," said my father in greeting. Unable to respond, I simply glanced up at him. Upon seeing my face, my dad's expression became concerned. I told him what had happened. He explained that I was just showing early signs of magic.

I had always known that I had magic (or, at least, hoped so), but I had never thought about using it. There were other cases of accidental magic after that, and each and every one amazed me. I found all magic fascinating. But the most magical moment, by far, was when I received my letter to Hogwarts. Little did I know, my entrance into Hogwarts would be the beginning of one of the greatest turning points in wizarding history.

_Hmmm, bravery no doubt, but yes, intelligence_ I heard the voice inside my head say. _Ravenclaw? That would serve your intelligence factor, but wait, a strong amount of courage, and strong will at heart…_Why was it taking so long? It seemed like it was taking hours. Then finally it declared Gryffindor! The Hogwarts sorting hat declared my house, and I swelled with pride upon hearing the table cheer my name. I walked to the table, and sat down to hear it call out the rest to the names.

When everyone had a place to sit, our empty dishes soon filled with food. I ate two helpings of everything. I saw that everyone in my house were friendly. So after the feast I bumped into someone in front of me. Sorry I muttered. The girl turned around, and looked for who said that. Seeing me, she brightly smiled. "that's fine. I'm Hermione by the way." She replied. "Catriona" I answered. And from that moment on, we were best friends.

Years passed…. Each year happened as quickly as the next. Each year there was something intriguing that always aroused the whole school. Even more implausible was that each time things happened it always involved Weasly and Potter. Some people thought likewise that Potter was trying to live up to his name. Others just thought he wanted attention. For the most part though, the largest group of school thought that Harry Potter really was who his reputation said he was. Until my fourth year that is, for after that, many people would view him differently.

The first time uncounted people undoubtedly disliked him was The Triwizard tournament. It is when two other wizarding schools came to compete in three precarious tasks. There is one person selected from each school. It started out smoothly until the announcements of who was chosen.

Hogwarts had two people selected. Cedric Diggory, was the first one and of course Harry potter got picked as well. Every person who had bad suspicions about Potter, now it was confirmed. Not only was Hogwarts breaking one rule, but also the second wizard was underage. Strangely, all of the faculty decided that Potter must compete anyway. Despite what happened he performed bravely and very well. By the last task people were positive either he, or Diggory would win but it took an unexpected turn of events for the worst. Potter came back holding the cup all right, but he wasn't happy about winning. He told stories about meeting Voldemort, and how he killed Cedric. That was why I believed him. I knew he was telling the truth.

My fourth year was very eventful. I had no idea that in my following year everything would get profusely more exciting.

It started in my fifth year, about a week into school. I had had A particularly big dinner, and was just about to fall asleep when suddenly there was a noise. A fast, howling getting louder, and louder. It was coming from the common room. Quickly getting up, so I didn't wake anyone I silently crept out of the bed. Cautiously glancing around, I saw that Hermione was awake. She had heard the noise as well.

Quietly as we could, we stepped down the stairs. At the bottom I could barely make out two figures in the dark. As we got closer we saw that they were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. They had heard the noise as well. I hadn't seen Harry since he had won the triwizard tournament. He claimed that he had met Voldemort, and Voldemort was back. I didn't know why, but I believed him. Wha-SHH! Harry whispered. He knew something was wrong. His eyes were quick, and watchful. He was scared. I knew that if Harry was scared, we all should be. The darkness seemed to loom around us, silence was so quiet, and no one was even breathing. My wand was slipping. The tension was building, and suddenly a blinding light was visible. Stupefy! Several voices shouted. And we were surrounded by many dark figures they all were shouting. Suddenly, I was drifting away and chills ran up my spine. Something bad was going to happen. I felt abrupt pressure, like I was sunk deep into water. Strangely unfocused, noting glowing, luminous light then accelerated darkness.


End file.
